My Heart's Beating Faster, I Know What I'm After
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: When Cas and Dean get married, Dean has a surprise for his new husband. Wedding!AU that's cute and fluffy. If there are any mistakes, then they are all mine. There's a little joke in there as well, plus, some name dropping! Enjoy and R&R. Listen to Jensen Ackle's cover of Runnin' for this one. Originally posted on Tumblr, check it out - LikeMyGirls-a-LittleBitOlder


She surveyed her surroundings, sipping on her glass of wine. Everyone was chatting or dancing, while she was tucked away in her little corner.

Today had been one of the happiest days of her life, she only wished her own husband could be here to watch. He had only been gone 4 years but it felt like eons had passed sometimes, and other times it felt like just yesterday she got the call.

He would have been so proud for those 2, he had been there through so much with them and would have proudly told everyone that if it weren't for him giving them booth a swift kick up the ass, then this wedding would never have happened.

"Mom?" a sweet voice called to her "are you ok?"

"Of course I am, Sammy. I'm just thinking about how proud your dad would have been."

"Oh mom." _Sammy_ sighed "he would have loved it."

Sam Winchester, younger brother to the groom, Dean, searched for his brother in the crowed and found him with his husband, Castiel, or Cas as everyone started calling him after Dean deemed "Castiel" too long, and Sam's own boyfriend Gabriel. They were talking to some of their own friends, and it seemed like Gabriel was trying to make fun of Cas.

"I think he would have been right up on that stage telling everyone that if he hadn't sat them down with Michael" Cas's Dad "then the both of them would have lived forever thinking that the two of them would have been shamed for falling in love."

"I know, your dad was the biggest sap of them all!" May Winchester laughed, thinking about her sweet John.

"I think Dean has something planned with Chuck and the rest of the band, but he won't tell me, do you know?" Sam asked, false casualness behind his nonchalant question.

Mary shot up, almost falling out of her seat "What?!" she almost screamed "he's planned something and hasn't told anyone!? I swear to whatever deity is out there, if he pulls a joke I will spank him!"

"No, mom!" Sam tried to calm his mother down "I don't think it's a funny thing, he seems really nervous."

"Oh, well, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

5 minutes later Dean and Cas approached the table and greeted Mary, before Dean told Cas to stay seated as there was something he had to do. Leaving a confused Cas, Dean walked past the stage, sending a wink to Chuck and the rest of his band, Louden Swain, before shuffling out one of the exits.

Chuck approached the microphone, asking for everyone's attention "as we all know, we're here to celebrate the marriage of two of my close friends, Dean and Castiel Winchester. It has been an honour to play for you all tonight and we have one last song for you all! Now it's a special song, so I hope you all pay attention." He spoke before picking up his guitar, and counting.

The music started, then a voice, not from the stage started singing.

_Steel to my trembling lips  
how did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_

Cas gasped, tears gathering in his eyes as he heard the first line of the song. Mary grasped his hand tightly, still in the dark about what was happening._  
_

_Bottom of the bottle hits  
waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
the breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

Cas turned to Mary and chocked out, through his tears "Dean!" then turned to look for his husband.

_My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after_

The door Dean had previously exited, swung open, revealing Dean clutching a microphone.

_I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
now it's time I realized  
it's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
save me cause I'm fallin'  
now I can't seem to breathe right  
cause I keep runnin runnin runnin runnin  
runnin runnin runnin runnin  
runnin from my heart_

Mary was amazed! She never knew her boy could sing like that, he had the voice of an angel.

_'Round and around I go  
Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold  
the higher, the lower, the down, down, down  
_

_Sick of being tired and sick  
and ready for another kind of fix  
the damage is damning me down, down, down_

Dean walked towards Cas and held his hand out.

_My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after_

Cas clutched Dean's hand tightly, staring into his eyes.

_I've been standing here my whole life  
my heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after_

They started swaying gently together.

_I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realized  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
Save me cause I'm fallin'  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin runnin runnin runnin  
Runnin runnin runnin runnin  
Runnin from my heart  
_

_Cause I keep runnin runnin runnin runnin  
Runnin runnin runnin runnin  
Runnin from my heart_

An almighty applause broke Dean and Cas from their staring contest, making Dean blush. Mary ran at full speed towards the couple, taking them into a huge hug.

"Why did I not know my boy could sing so well?" she questioned, arching her brow.

Dean coughed, not really knowing what to say.

Cas answered for him "he didn't think he could sing until I heard him one day in the kitchen, and had Chuck tell him as well that he had an amazing voice. Now his old college friend Jason, do you remember Jason?" Cas asked Mary.

"Jason Manns, yes of course I remember him!"

"Well, he's a singer/songwriter and has asked Dean to perform on his album with him, so now Dean realizes that he has an amazing singing voice and was going to tell you all tonight" he then turned to Dean "I didn't think you would sing my favorite song!"

"Well, I was trying to figure out something special to give you and figured that I could sing you that song, and it also tells people that I can sing, so?" he shrugged.

"Well it was perfect, Dean. I love you." He whispered, kissing his husband gently.

"I love you too" Dean whispered back, against Cas's lips.


End file.
